Blue Eyed Angel
by maryclairewarren
Summary: Mako has been taking care of his 7 year old 'brother', Bolin, for years now. Korra has secluded herself from all of her friends and family ever since a traumatic experience that she never talks about. When Mako saves her life, will she decided to redeem herself and save the two boys' life... or will they save hers?
1. Prologue

_Some of us think that it's the holding on that makes us strong; but sometimes it is the letting go that strengthens us the most._

_~Herman Hesse_

_Prologue_

"Run!" I scream at the girl who was currently staring at me with horror in her eyes. Her really beautiful blue eyes... but that was beside the point. She didn't seem to understand until I throw another punch at the man in front of me. She scrambles to her feet, her appearance completely disheveled. Even in the condition she was in, she was a angel. Out of the corner of my eye i see her pausing and stuttering a thank you before turning and bolting. I growl as the disgusting vermin tries to hit me again. I throw my knee up, hitting him straight in the groin and forced my arm upwards hitting him straight in the jaw. He stood in the air for a moment, as if gravity was deciding which way he was going to fall, before falling to the ground head first.

I groan as i rub my own jaw, hissing in pain as i find the new area where I was sure there was going to be a bruise. I made my way back to the playground, where i had been when i heard my blue eyed angel scream. I ducked to get under the bar near the stairs and crawled over to the tunnel. I felt my eyes search the darkness that covered the tunnel before settling on the scared, bright green eyes i loved. "Hey, little man." I say quietly. He launches himself at me and cries into my shoulder.

"I t-thought you l-left me-e-e!" He sobs into my shoulder as I fall back into a sitting position. I throw my arms around him and rub his back as he buries his head into my neck.

"Bolin." I chastise to the 7 year old boy in my arms. "I will never _ever _leave you, i swear to it."

And i held him like that until he fell asleep. I brushed my fingers through his crusty jet black hair and i carried us back into the tunnel where I would soon fall asleep. Being a 17 year old homeless kid was hard. Being a 17 year homeless kid with a 7 year old brother to take care of was harder. But worth every single moment of extra work i have to do to keep him safe. Bolin might not be my real brother, but hell if i'll treat him like anything else.

My name is Mako Jacobs. I have been homeless since i was 8, and throughout that time i haven't even said my parents name. I don't even say my last name out loud. I'm just "Mako." I have never believed in or trusted anything or anyone other than Bolin.

But the angel with blue eyes just might change that.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the prologue! Please, if you'd like me to continue, review! The promo for Blue Eyed Angel is on youtube. Just look up "Mary Claire Warren Blue Eyed Angel". While you're there, look at the Things Money Can't Buy promo. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite! **


	2. I need a Doctor

_You saved my life, now maybe it's my turn to save yours_

_But I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more._

_~Eminem_

I woke up with the usual back pains and tiredness, which is probably a normal thing because I naturally wake up at daybreak. But this time, I was woken up by someone. Well, rather, the _lack _of someone. Bolin was not in my arms. Bolin wasn't in the tunnel. I scramble out of the tunnel franticly, my panic stricken eyes roving over the entire park before landing on my little man, sitting on the ground with tears streaming down his face and a cut on his knee. My usual reaction, to jump out of the tunnel and sprint to his side, was stopped by the sight of what was kneeling beside him. There was a girl-or rather, a young woman smiling kindly at him. I gasped aloud and my eyes widen as I recognize her eyes. The last time I had seen them, they were wide with fear and panic. He smiled tentatively back and pointed towards the tunnel- and me- as she asked him a question. As her eyes land on the tunnel her smiling face falls. I realize that he probably just told her where he lived. Her eyes fall on me, the awkward teenager standing on a play set and she pulls Bolin a little closer, almost instinctively. I start to move their way and her eyes widen. Her face goes from heart broken to an "o" shape.

As I draw nearer she slowly mouths, as if to herself, "you". When I'm a few feet away, I realize just how gorgeous this woman is. She seems to be about 19- maybe even 20.

"Bolin?" I call from about 10 feet away and his head turns to me, smiling hugely.

"Mako, Mako! Look! This is Korra!" He says excitedly, almost bouncing on the ground.

"Hi" She says, giving me a beautiful smile.

I give her a nod. "I'm Mako."

"Were… uh, were you were the guy... who…" Her voice trails off as she glances at Bolin, " was… here last night?" She asks, almost timidly, though her face shows indifference.

I rub the back of my neck, my cheeks reddening, pretending to be interested in the trees behind her. "Um… yeah I guess."

Her face turns into a smile. "I don't even know how to thank you. You saved my life."

Bolin looks at me with an ear-to-ear grin, "Mako! You're a superhero!" He said, bouncing once more.

"Bo, why don't you go play on the playground? I'll be along soon." I said in my 'no questions ask' voice. I wasn't meaning to be stern with him, but I needed to let this lady thank me and get on the road. Bolin looks crestfallen, and looks at the lady, motioning with his finger for her to lean down. She kneels next to him and he whispers in her ear. Her smile falls and her face looks absolutely heartbroken. She pulls him in for a hug and whispers something back.

He gives her a shrug and walks off to the playground, his shoulders slumped. Korra's eyes followed him, straightening her stance and sighing heavily. I just watched her, admiring the kindness in her blue eyes and gentle actions towards my little man.

"How long have you been with him?" She asks suddenly, her eyes still following Bolin's every move.

I cleared my throat. "About 5 years ago. I met him when I was 12, he was… 2." I say quietly.

Her head turns to me quickly, the heartbroken expression back. "Two?" She asks so quietly, the only way I even knew what she said was because I read her lips. I nod sullenly. "How long have you guys been sleeping in the tunnel?" She asks, surprising me a little bit. Not many people would be so comfortably talking about this.

"That specific tunnel? Last night was the first night… but I have a feeling you meant 'how long have I been homeless?'" I say, earning a nod from her. "I was 8 when I… went off on my own… so for me about 9 years. For Bo, about 5."

"So he's not your actual brother?" She asks, gaping at me.

"Well, I'm the only family he's ever known- or can remember, but not genetically, no." I answer before asking, "Why?"

She shakes her head. "You're amazing." She says, one of her hands rubbing up her inner arm. I scoff but she stops me with "No, really. For you to take care of and love that little boy so much, even though you don't have any real obligation over him is beyond me. It's been awhile since I've met an actual selfless person." She continues.

I don't know how to respond so I just exhale and start my goodbyes. "Well, it was nice to mee-"

"No!" She interrupts me and my eyes widen and my eyebrows raise. "I- oh… I'm sorry it's just…" She nervously looks around, "Listen, Mako. I'm a selfish person." She admits. "I haven't been there for anyone recently. I haven't done anything to help anyone but myself in _years _but I want that to change today." She explains, talking quickly.

I nod encouragingly, thinking maybe she'll give us money, or food.

I do _not _expect to hear what she says next.

"Live with me." She blurts.

My mouth drops open. She widens her eyes and blushes, looking to the ground sheepishly. "…uh…. Listen lady, I don't… I'm not a… I don't do _that _kind of st-"

"Oh my god I didn't mean it like that!" She says, embarrassedly. "My parents are very, _very _wealthy and I have been living alone in a _huge _apartment ever since I was 19 and I need a friend—or two." She explains, giving me puppy dog eyes. "I can help you. I can give both you guys clean clothes, 3 meals a day- 10 meals a day if you want!- and a warm, dry place to sleep and it won't even make a dent in my parents' bank account. Hell, it wouldn't even make a scratch!" She starts rambling. "Bolin is.. he's… I can't talk about it- but he's _my _responsibility now too, and you saved my life so now it's my turn to save yours." She said, taking a step back and hunching her shoulders as if I was about to hit her.

My eyes were as wide as saucers. Is she serious? She wants us- two homeless boys she met in the park- to live with her- a gorgeous, recluse girl with super rich family? "I… I don't think I understand." I say, staring at her crazily.

"I…" She hangs her head. "I've been a terrible person for the past 3 years. I've been living in regret and sorrow. I need someone- some people- to help _me_. And Bolin has made me smile more in 5 minutes then I've smiled in these past years. Just… give me a shot. If my house sucks and I'm totally creepy, you can leave, and even if I put up a fight, you could probably bulldoze me down with your pinky finger. So here's my proposition to you, Mako. Friendship for Necessities?" She giggled nervously, her fingers raking through her hair.

I ran my own fingers through my hair. This was what seemed like a 'no-duh' decision. A clean, pretty girl whom you risked your life only hours before is offering up a warm place to sleep and 10 meals a day? And she's offering it for you _and _your little man? This is the deal of a lifetime! I take a glance back at Bolin, who is sitting on the swings, looking at Korra and I longingly.

I sigh and look back at her.

"You've got yourself a deal."

**Hey guys. I'm sorry to tell you that I'm leaving for Italy on Thursday. I don't want to go at all- I get terribly home sick- and I'm crying to hard. I'm going to cry the whole time we're in Italy, I'm sure, which ruins my spring break and my birthday (which I'll be spending THE ENTIRE day on a plane). Plus I have the most idiotic speech due tomorrow and I want to cry. I've actually cried more today than I have in a while. **

**Please, check out Things Money Can't Buy- and please, review. I'll probably stop writing if you don't review…. And I'll cry… really hard. **

**EVEN MORE THAN I ALREADY HAVE. *****Sniffles***

**Anyway…. Love you all!**


	3. Changed for the better

_I do believe that I've been changed for the better_

_Because I knew you I have been changed for good_

_~Wicked_

**Mako POV**

I watched with a small smile as Bolin skipped down the sidewalk, his hand linked with mine. Korra's face held a small smile of her own, her eyes also trained on Bolin. The way she moved around him was so maternal, it made me wonder if she was just one of those girls who was born to be a mother, or if she knew through experience. As one thought led to another, I started to wonder if what she said was true. Did she really not have any people that would care that she was letting 2 homeless boys stay in her house? She gave me a sideways glance, probably feeling my stare on her, giving me a mysterious smile.

"Okay… this is way too far to walk." She says, mostly to herself. Of course, I walk many miles a day, Bolin even walks a mile or two before I have to carry him. She steps off the edge of the sidewalk, a four-lane intersection, cars going each way.

"Good luck getting a cab." I say to her, wondering how the hell she's expecting to get a cab at this time of day, not to mention that we're in the ghetto.

She smirks back at me, winking, "Mako… there's only one thing that you need to know how to do if you want to live in a big city," She says, looking over the free lanes.

I chuckled, "And what would that be, O wise one?" Sarcasm dripped from my words.

"How to play your cards." She said impassively. When she meets my confused expression she explains, "For example, all my life, my 'cards' have been money," She held up her purse, "And being pretty." She sighed, as if it was a terrible thing. "I'm the 'pretty rich girl'… that's the part I learned to play. Using beauty and money was how I got things I wanted." She rolls her eyes. "But now… we can have a lot more fun!" She says, jumping up a little.

She taps her chin, obviously thinking something through in her head. "Bolin, come here." She says with a smile. Bolin scampers into her arms as she lifts him up, resting him easily on her hip. "_You,_ have to play the part of 'tired and upset child'." She said warmly. Bolin smiled at her, happy to be included, before getting a determined look on his face. "Now _you,_" Korra says, turning to me as Bolin figures out his game plan, "Get to be the 'frustrated, angry father,'" She says and I nearly blanch.

"Father?" I choke, swallowing thickly.

She gives me a confused laugh and shakes her head. "Uhh… yeah, and I'll be the 'desperate, miserable mother'." She tilted her head, "Playing our _'cards'_, remember, Mako… and honestly," She leaned closer to me and whispered, "you've practically been his stand-in dad from the age of two! You'll do great!" She said encouragingly.

I nod and go to the edge of the sidewalk, sitting on the edge and fisting my hair in my hands, pretending to be angry and frustrated, just as she asked. From what I could see, Bolin's face was buried in Korra's hair, his arms wrapped around her neck. Korra's free hand was fanning her face a little, tears forming in her eyes as she turned to the street. She held out her hand, motioning for a taxi.

And of course, within the next 5 minutes we have a cab driver looking at us with pity. As we get in, Korra starts thanking him repeatedly. "Seriously, I can't thank you enough, Bolin here was just _so _tired after our walk to the playground." She explained with a sad look in her eye.

The cab driver, whose nametag read 'Denis', cleared his throat as he peeled out into the road. "Well, of course… but might I ask… aren't you Tenzin Savett's daughter? Well, adopted daugh-"

Korra cuts him off swiftly, "Yeah, that's me! And I'll be sure to tell my father how lovely you _and_ your cab service have been to us." She adds politely, obviously trying to get the guy to shut up.

The guy did shut up, getting her vibes quickly. The cab ride was silent, except for Bolin's constant bouncing. He was now on Korra's lap, watching the ghetto of Chicago fade away. His eyes widened in awe as he whispered, "What… is… THAT?!"

Korra chuckled, glancing out to where he was pointing, as I did the same. He was pointing at a large building that surpassed all the others near it on the skyline. Embarrassingly enough, I didn't even know what it was called. "It's called the Willis Tower. My dad actually works all the way up there; at the very top." She said, a grim expression.

"Are you serious?!" Bolin gapes at her. "Can we go?!" He asks, bouncing once again.

"Bo-" I start, trying to save her from an excuse, seeing as she said she hadn't been in contact with her family I was trying to save her from an awkward situation.

She gives me a meaningful look, "No, it's alright. I told you that I was working on being a better person… well here's my chance. Let's go—well… actually…" She says, looking Bolin and I over. Bolin looks down bashfully, and I give her a confused look. She leans over towards the cab driver, telling him to take us to some store called "Vineyard Vines" or something like that. I don't understand why we were going to a vineyard… maybe she wanted to bring flowers to her dad? When we got to 'Vineyard Vines' I realized that it wasn't a plant store- it was actually a clothing store. My confused gaze peeked at Korra, then at the giant, pink whale inflatable that was outside the preppy looking store. "Um…" I said, wanting desperately to tell her we definitely didn't need clothes this… first class-high end.

"Don't you dare, Mako. Let me have my fun!" She scowled at me, and then moved to the window to tell the cab driver to wait out front. He didn't even question it. I guess this '_Tenzin Savett' _was richer than I had originally thought. Right before we went into the store, Korra steered us in a different direction. About 3 stores down, she pushed us into a small, nearly empty barbershop. The three men that were previously chatting (all with huge mustaches and great hair) all turned to see us and their faces split into grins.

"Il mio meraviglioso, bellissimo, Korra! We have missed you so much! Avete finalmente tornato dalla morte?!" One says, with a very thick Italian accent, giving her a hug and checking her hair, examining it closely. "No split ends, correct?" He asks her, grinning slightly.

"Of course not, Virgilio!" She laughs, giving the other two men a hug while saying it. "And these lovely boys are Mako and Bolin, very good friends of mine." She says, giving me a wink that makes my heart flutter. The odd change in my chest makes me angry. She's opening her home to us and I'm pining over her. Well, soon enough my heart will realize I can't have her, as my brain has already registered.

Then the men turn to us and paled. I guess I had never thought of our appearance before. I mean, I can't remember the last time I showered with actual shampoo. The last time I had showered was with a hose in somebody's backyard. I gave them a small smile and a nod, while Bolin looked at them in wonder. "I want a mustache, too!" He squealed, jumping up and down. And the tension was broken. All the men shouted, "Uomo buono!" together, all at once.

Korra smiled approvingly, then said to the tallest one, Virgilio, and said, "So, I'm going to do a little shopping, but I was thinking that they could shower up in the back, and then you could work your magic and be done when I get back? On the Savett tab, of course." She said and winked at him, making my wink feel a lot less special.

Vigilio smiled back, "Of course, we will have them both looking brand new within the hour!" He says, ushering Korra out with a look, "We play nice, do not worry, Korra! Go! Sciò!"

Bolin bounces next to my knees and grabs my hand like he always does when he's nervous, but this time I think it's because he's excited. Korra left with a smile and then the men turned to us, bright smiles on their faces. "Well, gentlemen, showers are in the back, when you're done just throw on your underwear and a body-cover and we'll get your haircuts done, okay?" He asks.

I nod, "Thanks, Mr….?"

"Oh please," He scoffs in only a way that an Italian could, "Call me Vigilio."

I smile and drag Bolin to the showers.

Once I washed myself and helped Bolin with shampooing his hair (something he had only done a number of times that he could count with one hand) we did as they told us and came back. I never realized how long my hair had gotten until it was wet. It was well below my ears, and still jagged from when I had tried to cut it by myself a few years ago. And I had long stubble of a beard, which was weird, counting as I never noticed before.

"Mio Dio, L'uomo! What have you done to your beautiful hair?!" Vigilio asks now noticing the jagged edges, but stopped before saying, "No no, I don't want to know. Just tell me if you care how much I take off?"

I shake my head, "As long as it's not a buzz cut… or bald, I don't care." He nods, and tells me to close my eyes to avoid getting hair in them. I hear him snipping away at my hair, and I hear the other man talking to Bolin about trains, and I pray that Bolin doesn't tell him about the time we slept in one.

I hear a buzz of a razor, and for a second, I think he's going to actually give me a buzz cut, but instead he just says, "Don't move, please." And starts lightly shaving the beard away. When he tells me to open my eyes, I'm astounded. My hair is definitely shorter, but I have sideburns that lead up to a ruggedly put together peak that sort of swoops away from my face. I still have stubble, but it's much shorter and makes me look older than 17. When I see Bolin, his hair is like mine except he has more of a hill on his head with a couple hairs sticking in his face, probably because he's touching his hair non-stop, now that he actually knows how it feels to have normal hair. When Korra returns, she drops her bags to the floor.

"Oh. My. God! You guys look AMAZING!" She says, jumping off the floor a little. She looks ready to hug us but, to my hearts disappointment, she just picks her bags off the floor and starts handing out items. "Bo," She says, handing him boxers that have little cars on them, a pair of navy shorts with pink whales on them, and a matching pink shirt. He grinned and she smirked back, obviously pleased that she pegged the pink. "I had a feeling you'd like that." She turned to me, "I didn't think you'd appreciate the pink though, Mako, so I stuck with these." She handed me a button up blue shirt, Kaki Bermudas and a belt that had many different designs on it. "It's called a patch quilt belt, they're my favorite." She said, smiling still. I smiled back, actually showing my teeth for once, which (when I checked in the mirror) weren't as disgusting as I thought they were. I guess brushing your teeth without water and toothpaste can actually work after all. As I walked into the back to change I watched Bolin hop down the hallway, jumping over each crack. I had to hand it to Korra, though; he looked like a boy that belonged in the world of mansions and $200 dollar 4 course meals. I chuckled at him, "What are you doing, little man?"

He glanced up at me, his tongue previously sticking out of his mouth in concentration. "jumping over the cracks." He responded in an obvious tone.

I laughed again, "Well… why?" I asked.

"Well, now that I gotta mama I don't wanna break her back!" He said incredulously. I nearly blanched. Korra could never be our… _my _'mama'. I mean… with the thoughts I've had of her… there's no way I could ever call her that. "And plus," Bolin added, "When you and Korra fall in love, I want her to be able to walk."

I choked on air.

Was I that obvious in my actions around her?

As I changed into the clothes Korra chose, I thought out a plan. I would keep my feelings in check until they go away. Unless she shows interest in- Mako. No. Never going to happen.

Korra squeals at our outfits and then ushers us to the cab quickly. She tells the cab driver to take us to the 'Willis Tower', and as I peek over the plastic barrier, I almost die at the sight of the cost of the cab. $48.19 and we had only been driving for no more than 20 miles. As the long cab started nearing the large skyscraper, my head started to drift to what Bolin and I could—could _have_ done with that kind of money.

"And we get to go to the very tippity top?!" Bolin squeals, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to see Korra nod, a smile finally gracing her beautiful face.

"The _very_, _tippity_, _top._" She says, poking his nose with her finger.

We pull up to the tower, Bolin still buzzing with excitement, Korra handed the cab a black credit card. The cab driver gaped at for a minute before looking at Korra's raised brow and quickly swiping it through the machine on his dashboard and returned it to her awaiting palm. I watched in disgust as he blatantly checked out her backside as she turned. I caught his gaze with my perfected glare, getting him to speed off quickly. If she was actually going to do this for Bolin and me, I could at least be something to her….

Her protector.

**I'm expecting a ton of reviews. I AM. Because with only about 20 reviews is a shame to my reputation at the moment. My feelings are a little hurt. Am I losing my thunder? I'm not! I'm getting better! I have good plots now! I'm not just mindlessly writing inconclusive, angsty high school stories which are pretty interesting… just not very good. And I have a beta! Freaking Lara Caperson is the reason for my (therefore your) exsistance. DON'T FORGET THAT. **

**Don't forget to go to my youtube channel (maryclairewarren) and my blog. Peace out yo.**


	4. Home

"_I'm going home, back to the place that I belong,_

_and where your love has always been enough for me"_

_~Daughtry _

I frowned while Korra led us towards the giant building, Bolin bouncing animatedly as he tugged on our hands. "It's so big and nice and awesome and I want to live here- can we live here? Korra does your dad live here? Is he nice? Do you think he'll like me? I don't kn-"

"Woah woah woah little man, take a breath." I interrupt, laughing at his giddiness. Korra smiled at us before we entered the large building. We walked across the large lobby, noticing the looks we were getting. At first, I thought it was because Bolin and I disgusted them, but then I remember the clothes and haircuts… and the fact that we looked like every other person in the room, just a little less dressed up. Korra, on the other hand, was confidently ignoring the people who were staring and whispering and making her way quickly to the front desk.

"Excuse me…" Korra leaned over the tall desk that the secretary was currently at, paused in her writing and chewing on her pen. "Um, I need to talk to my… Tenzin Savett… like now…ish?" She asked nervously, making me realize that this was new to her.

"I'm sorry, miss, but Mr. Savett is not taking any visitors at the moment." The woman droned, seeming as if she had done this a million times already.

"I _think _he may just make an exception for me," Korra said with a raised eyebrow and a twinge of sass in her voice.

"And what makes _you _so spec-" The woman stops as she lays her eyes on Korra. She drops the pen that was in her mouth as it gapes open. "Oh my word, Miss Savett! I apologize! I had no idea that it was you!" The woman stresses, guilt riding her tone.

"No problem… So is now an okay time?" Korra asked.

"Let me just check right here…" The secretary said, tapping away at her computer. "Well, actually this is a perfect time!" She said excitedly. "He just got out of a meeting.. let me just go call up-"

"No!" Korra interrupts loudly. She covers her mouth sheepishly. "I mean.. no, I want it to be a surprise." She says, smiling nervously.

"Of course, dear." The woman says kindly.

Korra grabs my hand tightly and I look at her in surprise. She ignores my glance, obviously trying to regulate her breathing. Bolin snaps up Korra's other hand, and hops over the glossy tiles as we walk. "Where are the stairs, Korra? Can you carry me?" Korra laughs, seemingly recovering over her mini panic attack.

"Well, there's this magical thing here at the Willis Tower…. Called an elevator." She winked at him and tugged him along towards the shiny silver elevator.

"Wooooooaaaahh" Bolin gasps in awe. "But, could you still carry me?" He asks hopefully.

Korra smiles at him and picks him up off the ground gracefully onto her hip. She gives me a look and I know that we'll be talking about Bolin later. I know that he's way too small for a seven year old-maybe even for six, I mean, when we met I was only 12. I had guessed his age. All I knew is that he could crawl and was learning to walk and talk. I nod at her, letting her know that I understood.

We stepped into the shiny elevator, and Korra knowingly told Bolin which floor number to hit, which he did… several times. When we got the the floor, Korra set Bolin down, which he pouted at, giving her puppy dog eyes. She scowled at him and shook her head. "You two stay here while I go talk to my dad. Just… inside voices and no running." She said nervously, sounding like she was coaching herself also. "How 'bout you guys go check out the view?" she nodded her head towards the floor to ceiling windows. Bolin's eyes widened and he sprinted over to the windows, giggling loudly. Korra shook her head and laughed with me as we watched him break the two rules that she gave us. She put a hand on my back, unknowingly, and turned around to the new secretary who was already watching us in awe.

As she started talking I went over to where Bolin's face was pressed against the glass. I shoved him forward quickly before pulling him back whispering, "Saved your life!"

Bolin gasped silently, holding in a scream. "Mako!" He said disapprovingly. "We're supposed to be quiet and calm!" he chastised.

I laughed again, pulling him up into my arms. "You're right, little man," I took a glance back to see the secretary obviously swooning at Bolin and I. I look further and see a very tall, bald man hugging Korra like there was no tomorrow. They were whispering to each other, and I see the man glance at us, somewhat approvingly. He took a step back and gave us another look, before walking away.

Korra smiled widely and skipped over to us. "You guys ready?"

"For what?" Bolin asked before I could.

"To go home."

**Hey guys… I know its been FOREVER since I updated and you can blame exams. And plus its short and kind of terrible buuuut whatever. **

**I'm always open to you guys' ideas and stuff so REVIEW! Don't forget to check out my blog and my youtube (maryclairewarren) **

**TMCB will be updated soon enough… I just am having minor writers block and total ADHD moments. **

**Review and become a WARRIOR **


	5. Chasing the Light

**Okay guys, I actually made a couple of changes because most of you suggested it and now that I think about it, it only makes sense, plus now I have a way better story-line for this. So I made Bolin a lot younger, 4, almost 5. And Mako 18. So Mako found Bolin approximately 3 and a half years ago and mako's been homeless for 7 years. Thanks!**

_"Every bridge that keeps on burning  
every leaf that you keep on turning  
every road that you find uncertain  
pray for you now  
baby let you figure it out  
cause' you keep chasing to light"_

_-Matt Kearney, Chasing the Light  
_

"Well," Korra said, "Home again, home again." She said with a lopsided smile. Bolin and Mako silently gaped at the huge penthouse. The landscape was very open, the front door opening to a wide foyer, the kitchen right in front of it. After getting past the short foyer wall, there was a huge den complete with flat-screen TV and sectional. On one side of the room were floor to ceiling windows, just like the ones in the tower. On the other side were the same type of windows, except this one had a deck with a…

"POOL?! APARTMENTS CAN HAVE POOLS?!" Bolin yells in awe. Mako lets out a confused and disbelieving laugh.

I laughed too, ducking my head, "Guess so…" She said quietly. Personally, I always thought this apartment was too big, even for 3 people. Bolin scampered over to the windows, opening the doors slowly after making sure Korra was ok with it.

"Woah…" he said and I could see Mako getting as nervous as I was when he neared the edge of the deck, which _was _guarded by a thick glass barrier, but the drop to the infinity pool was still way too close. "It looks like the water would just fall out!" He said in awe. I laughed as Mako jogged over and picked him up, making Bolin guffaw. I watched with a smile growing on my face. This was _right. _These two were _right. _Maybe they can even fix me.

As the boys calmed down I showed them to the upstairs. Once we were on the cat-walk I took them to the first door, which had two pathways to choose from. One went up a few soft-carpeted stairs and led into a large room with the same floor to ceiling windows… only this one had toys _covering it. _"Oh my god." Mako breathed when he saw the playroom. "I don't think he'll ever leave this place." He said to me jokingly and I laughed.

"Well you guys can thank Asami for that. She's my 'best-friend-turned-designer'." I said.

"She just goes out and pays for all this stuff… and puts it in your house?" Mako asked, obviously really confused.

I gave him a small laugh as I said, "No, she basically takes my credit card buys whatever the hell _she _wants and puts it in my house," I say "But I love her and she's got a good sense with these things. Plus, she didn't even ask when I told her I needed her to equip two rooms with 5 year old and an 18 year old." But she _will _ask questions eventually, like when she comes over to watch the bachelorette and a little boy is running around playing with a toy airplane and a broody teenager is playing Xbox.

When we finally drag Bolin out of the playroom I took them to the other pathway that came from the same door that we went through before. This one stayed at the same height, though. The room was painted a cornflower blue (which had been that color ever since… well, for a while) and had deep mahogany floor boards. This room was… well Asami went crazy with this one. On the loft, which was also mahogany, she had put a mattress that perfectly fit in it, covered in a soft blue duvet with trains and cars and airplanes (oh my!) covering it. The amounts of stuffed animals, quilts and blankets underneath the loft, thee was a large sheet that spread out and swooped down, pegging to the floor, making a tent-like fort underneath the loft. Underneath there were undoubtedly more toys.

As Bolin had died and gone to heaven, I dragged a reluctant Mako over to his room. "You really don't have to-"

"But Mako, I already _have_!" I say, pouting and giving him my puppy dog face. Which no one… _no one _can resist.

"Not you too! I'm never going to be able to say no to either of you, now!" Mako says dejectedly and I squeal.

"Come on!"

Mako's room is impressively… well, Mako. The walls are a grey-blue and there's a huge futon bed covered in blue and grey plaid sheets. There are, of course two walls of complete floor to ceiling windows that overlooks the Chicago River. The floor had a giant circle carpet that was blue also. And a giant TV faced the bed, multiple different game systems ready to be connected into it.

I gave his gaped face a smirk, "Will this do, Captain?" I asked with a laugh.

He glared and gave me a shrug, "I guess, it'll do." After showing them to their newly-filled closets and the conjoined bathroom I went downstairs and told them to wear something comfy cause it's take-out Tuesday (though, lately, every day has been 'take-out Tuesday' for me)

"So… what'd you guys like- no LOVE- to eat?" I ask excitedly.

Bolin looks thoughtful for a moment before his face lights up, "Steak!" I let out a short laugh and nod my head thoughtfully.

"Now _that _answer is why you and I are going to get along great." I say, tapping his nose.

"What about you, Mako? You're not a vegetarian, right?" I ask jokingly.

He shakes his head, smiling lightly, "Nope, total carnivore here."

I laugh again and sigh, "Good, I'll call…." I think for a moment and end up saying, "Brio. I don't think they usually do deliveries, but I'm sure they'll make an exception." I say as I dial the number.

I order basically everything from the menu, actually having someone to eat leftovers. The woman on the phone seems miffed, but after consulting with her manager she told me that they would find someone to deliver all the food.

My phone rang, blarring the intrumental of Slow Dancing in a Burning Room **(hehehe totally ****not ****my favorite song right now(which means it totally is)) **I jumped a little and scrambled to answer it. "Uh- h-hello?" I stutter, straightening back up and fixing my hair.

"You mind explaining to me why I just decorated two rooms in your apartment for a little boy- and a teenaged boy?! I mean what? You disappeared last night and ended up adopting kids?" Asami asks, judgment filling her tone.

"Oh, uh- Asami-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"And does your family know about this? I mean, how is your dad okay with this? Does Tahno know? Because once _he _hears that you have _kids_-"

"Asami!" I say sternly. "One. Tahno has _no _control over my life anymore. Two. My dad knows… some of the story. And Three. They're not my kids!" I say, quieter than I usually talked, my eyes trailing up to the visible catwalk where their rooms resided. "They're my _friends_. And thank you for decorating their rooms on such short notice. I hope you haven't bankrupted my parents yet?" I ask teasingly.

"Honey, It would take about a hundred thousand more bedrooms to bankrupt your parents." She retorted. "Anyway when do I get to meet them? The little one? Is he adorable? Oh my god I bet he is. How old is he?"

My stomach dropped a little and I answered quietly, "Almost 5" There was a stunned silence on the other end and I knew what she was thinking, "I'm not- this isn't me trying to- to _replace-_"

"No, no. Sweetie, I never thought that. I just- I want to make sure that this is what you want. I don't want you rushing into something because of your guilt." She said softly, obviously tip-toeing around the subject.

"I'm not doing this out of guilt." I sighed. "They- Asami they're amazing. The older one's just been taking care of this little boy since practically birth and don't even get me started on that little guy. They're going to help me, 'sam. They already are." I said rubbing my hand against my forehead.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me twice. I just want to meet them. How about lunch tomorrow? You know that little place off Kings Street? With the amazing fries?" She asked excitedly.

"Totally, Asami, I'm sure they'd love that." I answer with a smile

Maybe this will be okay.

**My question of the day is probably… have you guys seen the K-Mart back to school commercial? I have too and they make me want to punch a giraffe. In the neck. **

**In the fucking neck. **

**Anyway review and favorite and all that shiz PM me any ideas**_**.**_

_**ALSO SERIOUSLY IMPORTANT AJFNKSDJNVKJDNVJKFDNJKSNVOSV**_

_**GO FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR. NOW. SERIOUSLY. MY TUMBLR IS MARYCLAIREYUS AND I'VE DECIDED, THAT IF I CAN GET 200 FOLLOWERS THEN I WILL UPDATE BOTH BEA AND THINGS MONEY CANT BUY EVERY WEEK 1-2 TIMES A WEEK. ALSO, IF I GET 100 BY TOMORROW NIGHT I WILL THROW IN A FEW CHAPTERS OF WAKING UP WITH A SMILE. SOOOOO TUMBLR-ERS GO FOLLOW ME. **_

_**FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM TOO ;) MARYCLAIRE133**_

_**SERIOUSLY I HAVE LIKE 2 FOLLOWERS ON TUMBLR **__***CRIES BUT WHATEVER :) IM IN A SHIPPY TUMBLR MOOD. **_

_**SO FOLLOW ME. **_


End file.
